


The Apartment

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Stiles is reluctant to make up his mind about the new apartment
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Reader, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 3





	The Apartment

“Ok… I managed to find one more. It’s in our price range but at the top end. This is literally the last place left that we can move into.” You warned dubiously as you slid the little paper pack you’d printed out.

Stiles sighed as he sat back in his chair. “You’re sure there aren’t anymore?”   
“Stiles. There have been thirteen places to rent out. Scott and Kira can’t handle us crashing at their house much longer.” You pointed out. He rubbed his face and sighed.  
“Ok. I have half an hour lunch break. We could drive by, see if it’s nice and grab some lunch.” Stiles offered.  
“How are you going to tell if it’s nice from the outside?” You asked. He didn’t answer you. As he read through the papers you’d printed out you glanced around. The police station hadn’t changed much from when you were younger, before Stiles started working there. Colourful pamphlets covered one of the walls and you squinted, trying to read them as Stiles muttered, reading out loud under his breath.  
“Boy, three bedrooms, two baths, and one homicide. This place is gonna sell like hotcakes.” Stiles muttered when he was done.  
“The homicide was from the thirties. No one had been murdered or attacked since then Stiles.” You said with a touch of frustration.  
“We’ll go have a look, Scott can check for anything hinky and if it’s ok…” Stiles paused when you gave him a look.  
“You can’t rely on Scott to make sure that there is nothing supernatural going on. Stiles we’re going to have to take a leap of faith eventually.” You insisted.  
“Ok. But you will admit that the apartment above the wendigos was just asking for trouble and that there was a weird smell coming out of that one?” He compromised.  
“Fine. Yes. You were right about that one.” You agreed. He smiled at you and hurried to grab his coat.  
“Ok. If I slip into dad's office he might give me an extra five minutes.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he leaned into kiss you while fiddling with his jacket and hurried out to the Sheriff's office. You grabbed at the paper for the apartment and sighed slowly as you read it again.


End file.
